The advent of e-Books and e-Book reader devices has allowed for the convenient distribution and access of literature in electronic format. For example, publishers are able to disseminate e-Books without the overhead costs typically associated with producing and distributing printed publications. Similarly, users are able to conveniently store, access, and/or transport vast libraries worth of books by way of a single e-Book reader device that can fit in the user's bag or pocket.
Many users of e-Book reader devices would be interested in utilizing such e-Book reader devices to share and/or access additional content associated with an e-Book. For example, many users would enjoy utilizing e-Book reader devices to communicate and/or exchange content (e.g., images, video, etc.) with other users regarding particular passages of an e-Book. Unfortunately, however, traditional e-Books, e-Book reader devices, and e-Book software applications fail to facilitate the distribution of information and/or other content between users in such a manner.